The Light inside is Hope
by NekoSparky
Summary: /Takari drabble collection/ Prompt based drabbles. Ratings vary from K to M. "She knew he would always be her hope in the darkness".
1. Her Hope

**Title: **Her Hope

**Summary: **"No matter how lost she felt, no matter how scared she felt of the Dark Ocean trying to take her again, he would always be there to help her"

**Prompt: **Nightmare

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

* * *

><p>Kari instantly knew where she was as soon as she could sense it. The cold feeling of the place penetrated her being and caused her to shiver with fear, bringing back the terrifying memories of when she was last brought here.<p>

The Dark Ocean.

"_Not this place, please anywhere but here!" _The brunette looked around her, trying to establish her whereabouts, but the fog surrounding was thick, showing no clear sign of her surroundings.

She felt her body shiver with cold, feeling freezing air chilling her insides. She began to rub her arms, trying to create some sort of warmth similar to what she was feeling before she was taken here.

"_This has got to be some terrifying nightmare, just a bad dream that I'll wake up from soon and everything will be alright" _But the chill that reached Kari's bones felt all too real, the goose bumps littered on her arms looked too real as well. She stared at her arms, her eyes wide with fright at the worry that she might actually be in the Dark Ocean.

"_Please no!" _Her mind screamed, urging her to cry out for help or to at least run, to get away before those corrupted Scubamon found her, or worse, their master. She really didn't want to come face to face with the thing ruling this world that wanted to make her his queen.

Ignoring the piercing cold, Kari forced her body to move, lifting herself off the cold ground to try and get a better look at her surroundings. It was then that she noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt that was too large for her small frame; it was baggy and reached to the middle of her thighs. That's when it hit her.

"_This is TK's shirt!" _ This is what prompted the memories to invade the fogginess in her mind. She often wore TK's old basketball shirts to bed as she found them the most comfy. This fact alone gave her a little reassurance that this might just be a very bad dream and she'll wake up next to him any minute.

"_It's just a dream! It has to be, all I have to do is wake up and-"_

"Well well, it seems our queen has made an appearance"

Kari froze as she heard the menacing voice somewhere around her, panic beginning to build up inside her as she tried to see anything through the fog around her. She whipped her head back and forth, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice, her breathing becoming shallow as she became even more frightened.

The fog around her began to dissipate as she picked up the sounds that could only be the corrupted Scubamon she came across all those years ago when she first came here, the very ones that tried to take her to their master had not been for TK and Angewomon. She began to make out the shapes as the fog became thinner, and gulped when she noticed a huge figure in the ocean, towering menacingly above her. She sincerely hope that any minute, TK would come running to find her and take her home just like last time, back to the safety of their own apartment. But she was here, alone and facing probably one of the scariest monsters she's ever faced.

"_Somebody help!'_

"It's finally good to get a glimpse of the Child of Light, the one who will become my queen and rule in the darkness" the tall monster said, fully coming into Kari's view. The monster stood above, slimy blue tentacles disappearing into the ocean. The monster;s torso was muscular, almost humanoid, with red, demonic wings protruding from his back. The head was huge, and the tentacles that covered most of this monster's body also covered the upper part of the mouth, with large teeth protruding from them.

Some sort of shackles bound most of the tentacles but there were a few loose ones that wriggled about. The very sight of the monster made Kari sick to the stomach, made even worse when the putrid smell hit her nostrils, reminding her of this awful place that she was in.

The glowing red eyes of the monster stared at Kari, eyeing her up in the way that made her feel exposed, weak, and frightened with fear. She wanted nothing more than to scream for TK.

"It seems that wretched Child of Hope has staked a claim on my prize, his foul scent is covering what is mine" the monster growled. Kari gripped the shirt she was currently wearing, wishing more than anything that TK was here to help her. She lifted the material up slightly, taking in TK's scent to cover up the awful smell of the Ocean around her.

"I will not allow a spoilt brat to steal my claim!" The digimon snarled, baring his teeth to Kari to induce fear into the brunette. She tried to scramble away from him but her limbs felt too heavy to run. The air suddenly felt thicker and she felt like she was being slowly suffocated.

"What do you want with me?" She tried to scream at him, to make herself feel brave so she had a chance of facing up to this horrid monster and squash the fear rising within her. She didn't want to feel weak and useless, but her voice betrayed her, sounding as feeble as she felt.

The monster chuckled above her. "Isn't it obvious? I want you as my queen. To rule the Dark Ocean at my side and to let darkness consume both the real world and the digital world"

The DigiDestined of Light shivered at thought of being this monster's queen, a queen to the darkness. "What makes you think I will join you!? I would never do something like that!" Her voice was unsteady but she had to try and fight this thing. She was here alone so she had to try.

"Ah but you see, you hold a power much stronger than my own. A power that could easily defeat myself, and could eradicate the Dark Ocean, if given the chance. I can't let that happen now. I did consider killing you at first, wiping you out proved the more easy route".

Kari's eyes widen at the thought that this digimon wanted her dead. Now she felt really afraid, without her friends or her own digimon by her side this monster could easily overpower her and kill her if he wanted. She had to get out of here and fast but her body was frozen with fear. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at how weak she felt.

"But if I could capture you and make you my queen, to corrupt your light and turn it into darkness, I could have the power to rule all the worlds! To eradicate all my enemies, including all your DigiDestined friends!"

The image of all her friends killed by this monster invaded Kari's mind and made her freeze. She couldn't let this monster use her to kill all her friends, her brother, her parents- her best friend and lover. If Kari knew that she let this monster use her Light to hurt others, she would never be able to live with herself.

The fact that this monster wanted to use her to kill all her friends made her stomach flip and she felt like she was going to throw up, the tears now slipping from her eyes and she tried to compose herself so she could fight this thing and get back to TK.

"I will NEVER allow you to use me like that!" She glared at the digimon as best she could through her clouded eyes, trying to remain strong in order to protect those dear to her. She stood before the digimon, keeping her eyes on him and showing that she was not afraid.

It seemed futile though as the digimon saw right through her, chuckling to himself before it exploded into a menacing laughter that boomed across the wretched dimension. Kari wanted nothing more than to curl up and block out the sounds of the monster above her and the smells of the Dark Ocean. She wanted to scream until someone, anyone, came to her aid.

The dark ruler stopped his laughter before he started back at her, his toothy grin sending a chill right through Kari's body and freezing her on the spot. "But you see my child, you won't have a choice in any of this. I will force you if I have to, and I'll make you watch with your own eyes as I wipe out the Child of Hope that dared to even touch what is rightfully mine. I'll make it so you never forget any detail as his life fades and your light will fall into despair"

The tears were falling from Kari's eyes now as the monster threatened to kill her lover. It would tear her heart into pieces to see TK killed by this monster, to see her only hope snuffed out right before her before darkness took over. She lifted her hands over her mouth to suppress a sob that wrecked her body, even the very image shook her body with fear and heartbreak. She covered her head with her heads and shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the images of TK dying at the hands of this monster, or even worse, herself.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HIM!" She screamed and clutched her head even tighter, letting the sobs take over. She tried to regain her self-control but she felt too overwhelmed with fear. "_I need you TK!" _Her mind screamed out for her best friend, wishing with all her being that he would appear beside her and take her home, where he could wrap her in his arms and protect her from this darkness.

"Like I said, you have no choice" the rulers hissed as she heard more of his dark followers emerge from the murky waters, looking exactly like those dark beings the Scubamon turned into after she removed the dark rings the first time she got caught up in all this. She looked up to see that there more than two dozen of these beings, ready to obey their master. She was severely outnumbered.

"Get her." The second the dark digimon gave the command the beings pounced on her, fully intent on making her escape impossible. Kari tried to scramble to feet so she could run, or have a chance at running, but she found it hard to run on the murky sand. She only managed a few feet before someone grabbed her ankle, making her trip and halting her attempt to run. She whipped her head behind her to see one of the dark beings had its clammy claws wrapped tightly around her ankle.

"LET GO!" She kicked at the thing holding her ankle it an attempt to loosen its painful grip but the others soon caught up, clawing at her legs and arms in an attempt to restrain her.

"_This can't be happening! I've failed everyone…."_

The darkness started to surround her, clouding her vision and pressing down on her, almost like it was trying to suffocate the very life out of her body. Kari tried desperately to protect her body from the beings but they kept clawing and dragging her towards their master.

"_He's gonna kill everyone and it's all my fault"_

She felt the little strength she had left drain from her body as the darkness took over, drowning her in a sea of despair and sadness at the thought of her friends being defeated by this ruler. Of the thought of her Light being wiped out and replaced by darkness.

"_I'm so sorry everyone"_

She felt consciousness beginning to fade, and just as she was about to close her eyes she saw the master lift one of his tentacles above her, ready to corrupt her and take her into the very depth of his kingdom. The tears continued to fall as she closed her eyes and tried to visualize all her loved ones before she was lost for good, to have some last happy memories with them before they faded into nothingness.

"_I'm sorry. TK I-"_

She felt like she was drowning, her body heavy and her lungs felt like they were on fire. She was slowly succumbing to the darkness and she couldn't fight it off.

"_TK I lo-"_

"_KARI!"_

It was fight but she swore she heard an echo of her name, almost like someone was crying out for her. But that couldn't be true, she was here all alone.

Suddenly she started feeling a slight warmth course through her, replacing the cold chill that had invaded her body since she got her. She heard the beings grunt and shift away, almost as if they were in pain. She heard the ruler hiss in pain as well. She sensed the darkness retreating, but what were they retreating from? And what was this voice and warmth that had suddenly appeared?

"_Kari! Wake up!"_

Her eyes suddenly snapped open.

* * *

><p>"Kari! Wake up!"<p>

Kari felt her whole body being shook violently by a force on her shoulder. She instantly panicked, thinking the beings had come back for her and quickly turned around, her hand flying out to grip whatever had a hold of her and to defend herself.

Instead of coming face to face with those corrupt beings or the master, she instead saw a pair of worried blue eyes staring back at her and a mop of blonde hair.

She slowly began to realize that she was no longer in the Dark Ocean but in fact in her bed and she was staring up at TK who leaned over her cautiously, almost as if scared to frighten her even more. Her hand had a death grip on his shoulder, almost as if making sure that this was real and not some other horrible dream she was in.

She felt one of TK's hands rubbing her back, soothing her back into a calmed state.

"Ssh, it's okay. You're here with me. You're safe" He continued to rub her back as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, coaxing her body to relax and release the death grip she had on his shoulder and for her breathing to even out. The wave of relief Kari felt overwhelmed her and she felt her eyes tear up.

"Are you okay? You started thrashing around, almost as if you were having a nightmare," TK said, concerning etched on his features as he stared at his girlfriend; she looked on the edge of a panic attack.

That's all it was. A terrifying nightmare. But Kari couldn't get Dragomon's words out of her head and the thoughts came back to her in an instant. She swallowed down her sobs and closed her eyes, refusing to show TK just how bad it was.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry if I woke you" Her voice was quiet as she said it, fearing that it would betray her fear to the one she loved most. But it wasn't easy to fool TK, considering he was her best friend and all.

"I doubt it's hardly nothing if it's got you in state like this." He kept his eyes on her, refusing to let something like this go.

Kari lifted her head to look at him again, seeing the worry and another emotion written in his eyes. That emotion, was it fear? But she couldn't bear to burden him with this, not when his life could be in danger by Dragomon. "I told you, it's noth-"

"Kari, you were thrashing about and started flickering just like that time you did in class before you were taken to the Dark Ocean! Now don't tell me that's nothing when there's a possibility I could lose you again!" TK snapped, not directly at Kari but because of his worry.

After he was woken up by murmuring and the bed moving violently, TK turned on the bedside lamp to fight his girlfriend's body flickering in and out, almost like static. It was exactly like the time he first saw disappearing like this in class, and the fear he felt that day came back tenfold.

Kari stared up at him in shock at his outburst, watching him as he closed his eyes and moved his hand on her back to her shoulder, squeezing it as if to reassure him that she had stopped disappearing.

"No matter what happens Kari, you can always rely on me to help. I can't stand it when you try to shoulder everything yourself. That's what the Dark Ocean feeds on and I can't bear to lose you again" His voice faltered and Kari's heart broke at the sight on his face. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Remember what I said to you that day? That I care too much about you to let you go without a fight? It still stands Kari. I won't let them have you".

Kari couldn't hold it in any longer and the dam broke. The sobs that she held back broke free as she wrapped her arms around TK's neck, anchoring herself to him to keep this reality from fading. She instantly felt his arms go around her middle, steady and strong as they held up her shaking body to his.

"I'm sorry TK! It-it's just that they threatened to k-kill you, using me as their source of power!" She tried to continue but her voice died as more sobs wrecked her frame. She felt TK's hand stroke her hair as she continued to shake. "I d-didn't want to put you at risk, I was so-so scared of losing you"

She felt TK's arms release her only to rest on her face and gently move her so his forehead was resting on hers and he could stare directly in her eyes. "Don't be scared Kari, you know that I'll always find you whenever you are in danger. After all, Hope and Light always have a way of finding themselves back to one another" He smiled before he placed a chaste kiss on the end of her nose. Kari let more tears fall but this time, they were tears of happiness. She wrapped her arms around TK again and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent and warmth that she had grown to love since getting together with him.

She murmured a soft "thank you" in his neck, too exhausted to move but she knew he had heard her. He wrapped his arms around her and settled both of on the bed, bringing the duvet over them and holding Kari tightly against him. Now encased safely in his arms, Kari allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep, one void of nightmares about the Dark Ocean.

After all, she knew he would always be her hope in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking of doing a Takari drabble collection as a way to keep me writing. I'm a bit rusty as I haven't written anything in years but hopefully my writing will refine itself as I continue to do this mini-series. This collection is mainly prompt based so if you have any prompt ideas then let me know and I will do my best to write a good oneshot with it :) <em>


	2. Cherished Days

**Title: **Cherished days

**Summary: **"Sundays were easily becoming his most favourite day of the week"

**Prompt: **Lazy Sundays

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. Also mentions of suggestive themes, only mentions.

The sunlight filtered through the window to signal morning had arrived, intent on disturbing the peaceful sleep of the occupants in the room.

The sunlight fell on the face of the blonde teen in the room, his eyebrows knitting together as he slowly started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes as a slight confused expression flickered across his face at the lack of alarm sounds; there was usually one going off by now.

"_What day is it?" _he thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes, blocking out the sunlight until his ocean blue eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. The hectic week he had beforehand had prepared to be up and out the door by now.

That's when his mind began to register a weight pressed on one half of his body. He glanced down to see a mop of brown hair splayed across his chest, a hand much smaller than his own suddenly stretched out and rested all the way across chest. It suddenly registered in the blonde's mind what day it was and who was with him right here on his chest- and a big grin spread across his face.

"_Must be a Sunday"_

There was a reason that the one and only TK Takaishi loved Sundays. It was the only day that he and his girlfriend could relax and finally spend some time together and forget the stressful weeks that had gone past.

Ever since entering the same University, TK and Kari thought they would still get to spend a lot of their time together just like always, especially since they were now in a relationship and living together.

But it turned out their schedules liked to keep them busy. Their classes were always on opposite times to the other, their classes were always on opposite end of campus; and when they weren't busy with classes, TK was practicing with his University's basketball club and Kari was busy with her photography club.

The couple often found themselves going to bed without the other person there, only to have their other half join them hours after. It had proved difficult to begin with, and TK often worried that the lack of time they had for each other would put a strain on their relationship, and the last thing he ever wanted to happen was to lose the one girl he truly loved.

Waking up and going to bed without getting to see your love the majority of the time was agony for the both of them, but they had a bit of luck when they soon realized they both had the day off on Sundays. Sundays was the day they could both relax in each other's arms; not getting disturbed by each other's alarm clocks and just be with one another the whole day.

TK lifted one of his hands to run his fingers through Kari's hair, feeling a slight bit of dampness as he suddenly remembered the night before.

Being apart for long lengths of time each week could only be bearable for a limited amount of time, just until one of them snapped and just let their passion and love take over.

TK thought back to the hot, passionate night they had last night. Neither of them having any patience when it came to getting each other's clothes off. Normally, they took it slow, taking their time to savor each other with touches and kisses before their bodies took them to a land of ecstasy; TK loved gazing into Kari's eyes as he made love to her.

But last night was just about being together after agonizing hours apart, just to feel the other's body was enough.

Kari started to stir at TK's ministrations in her hair, making the adorable noises she often made when she was waking up. TK place a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Morning" he whispered as she opened her eyes and gazed up at him, a small smile gracing her face as the realization that he was still here in bed rather than leaving for class.

"Is it Sunday finally?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the last bits of sleep out. He grinned and nodded as he watched her stretch and flop right back down on his chest, lifting her head to fully face him now. "I love Sundays"

Kari lay her head back down on TK's chest, drawing small shapes with her nimble fingers as TK's hands rubbed her back and arms. "What shall we do today?" Kari asked.

A thought suddenly came to TK's mind. "Nothing" he said without hesitation. Kari looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. They often did things together on Sundays, even as someone simple as going for a walk, because it was the only day they got to spend together. Kari was about to retaliate but TK stopped her.

"I'm serious, let's do nothing. Let's just stay in bed and have a lazy day. God knows we deserve it." His eyes lit up at the idea, spending the whole day in bed with the love of his life in his arms was bliss in his mind.

Kari thought about what he said and her face lit up too. They didn't have to always do something on Sundays; sometimes just being with each other was enough. "That sounds perfect" she said before placing her lips on TK's, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer.

TK held her tightly as he reveled in her kiss before pulling away. "Let me just make us some tea."

The blonde lifted the covers to get out only to be hit with a freezing chill. Both of them were so caught up in one another that they hadn't realized it was actually a cold, crisp morning. Kari gasped at the sudden lack of heat before burrowing herself back under the covers.

"I forgot that it's getting close to winter now" she mumbled as she wrapped the duvet tightly around herself. TK quickly shuffled around the bedroom floor, looking for the clothes discarded without care the night before grabbing his boxers and sweatpants and throwing one of his shirts towards Kari. He knew how much she loved wearing his shirts.

"At least we can keep warm in bed then" he smiled as he quickly made his way to kitchen to make two cups of tea. He heard the soft hum of the television being turned on as he stirred the hot water into the mugs. Once the two mugs had brewed properly, he quickly padded his way back to the bedroom and placed them on the bedside table. He then quickly shuffled his way under the duvet to join his girlfriend under the warm cocoon of covers.

"Least we can stay warm this way" Kari said as she snuggled up against TK, wrapping her arms around him to share body heat.

TK chuckled before moving both of them so he was leaning over Kari, his hands sliding sensually up her sides. "I know another way to keep warm" he whispered sensually as he laid soft kisses on Kari's neck, her breathing hitched at his ministrations and his nose brushed against her cheek before he lifted his head to whisper against her lips "Plus we can take it slower than last night, we have all the time in the world just for today".

TK saw Kari's eyes darken with passion before she grabbed his head and brought it down for a deep kiss, her fingers rubbing enthusiastically on his scalp and making him growl with appreciation at her actions.

Two things TK knew for sure. Sundays were easily becoming his favourite day. And he knew they wouldn't be leaving this bed for quite some time.

* * *

><p><em>Bit of sensuality for you Takari fans ;). I'll leave it up to your imaginations of what they got up to for the rest of the day. <em>


	3. A Spoonful of Sugar

**Title: **A Spoonful of Sugar

**Summary: **"When Kari gets sick, there's only one person who knows how to make it bearable"

**Prompt: **TLC (Tender loving care)

**Rating: **K+/T

It was another lovely day in the city of Odaiba, as many of the residents were outside enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. Everyone that is, apart from the one and only TK Takaishi, who was busy typing away on his computer. The blonde was concentrating hard on his next novel, determined to get it finished and sent off to his agent for review.

"_Almost finished. If I work on this throughout the rest of the day, I can get it done and sent off". _TK's fingers dashed over the keyboard at a quick pace, stringing words together in his own way that have made millions of reader entranced with his work. He wanted to get as much of it done before his wife came home from work.

Thinking of his wife, he wondered how she was doing since he last saw her this morning. Her coughing had woken him up, and her voice sounded strained, almost like she had a sore throat. TK often worried a lot when it came to his wife's health due to her immune system not being the strongest; she often got sick a lot, most of it was harmless colds where lots of liquids and rest easily helped.

Though he still couldn't shake the fear of something worse happening to her, especially since hearing the story from her older brother how she almost died due to sickness in her younger years, which had manifested from a cold.

As if the fates were reading his mind, TK's phone buzzed with life, displaying his wife's name across the screen. He instantly answered the oncoming call

"Hey Kar, are you alright?" he asked, feeling a little concerned as to why she would be calling at this time. She would normally still be teaching at this time of day.

"Hey TK" She didn't sound good at all, her voice sounded scratchy and TK heard her sniffling. She definitely sounded worse. "The head wants to send me home early, says that I don't look well at all".

"Come home Kari, if he thinks that you should then do it." TK paused when he heard a coughing fit take over his wife. His concern growing stronger.

"I can't just leave in the middle of the day, besides we don't have a substitute teacher in to take over my class and-"

"Kari, come home. I don't want a repeat of last time." TK interrupted, thinking back to last when Kari got sick.

* * *

><p><em>TK hummed to himself as he continued decorating his new house, the one himself and his wife had moved into only a few months before. This was to be their family and TK smiled to himself at the thought of finally starting a family with the love of his life.<em>

_He was in the middle of painting the living room when his phone went off. Placing the brushes down, he walked over to where his phone was and picked it up, noticing that he did not recognize the number flashing up on his screen "Hello?"_

"_Hello, is this Mr. Takaishi? Kari Takaishi's husband?" TK recognized the voice as the head teacher of the school that Kari worked at. "Yes is it, is everything okay?" Confusion flittered through TK's mind, wondering why the head would be ringing him._

"_I've rung to inform you that your wife has collapsed in school during one of her classes. It seems she was not the best of health and took its toll on her. I noticed she seemed very pale this morning" TK's eyes widen at the news. He instantly started berating himself for not stopping her this morning; he knew she wasn't herself this morning._

"_Is she okay!?" TK started to panic. He knew her health wasn't the best, and any little virus or infection could be fatal to Kari. _

"_I called an ambulance as soon as I knew. I did try to persuade her to go home as soon as she came in but she was insistent on staying the day. She's one dedicated teacher, I'll give her that."_

_Despite the news, TK couldn't help pride swelling in his chest. He always knew she would be an excellent teacher._

"_Anyway, I thought you should know that the ambulance have taken her to hospital for treatment. I'd imagine you would want to be with her" _

_TK instantly moved to get his coat and shoes on. "Thank you Mr. Honda for letting me know, I'll make sure she recovers fully before returning to work."_

"_There's no rush , I've given her the next few days off. Make sure she gets better. Goodbye."_

"_Thanks, bye." TK hung up his phone as he grabbed his keys and sprinted for his car._

* * *

><p><em>TK wasted no time in getting through the hospital doors, evading patients and nurses to get to the front counter. "Hi, my wife was brought here after collapsing? Kari Takaishi?" he panted as he tried to regain his breath from all the running. He was determined to get to his wife.<em>

_Before the receptionist could finish typing, a doctor called out to him. "Are you Kari Takaishi's husband?" TK turned to face a female doctor standing before, holding a clipboard in her hands. _

"_Yes, is my wife okay?" TK pleaded, he didn't care if he sounded desperate, all he cared about right now was his wife._

"_She is stable now. It seems she exhausted herself a bit too much and didn't let her body fight whatever was troubling her, did she have a cold by any chance?" _

_TK tried to think back the past couple of days, remembering how Kari's health had been and if she showed signs of any health related problems._

"_She had been coughing a lot and seemed a bit more tired than usual." He clarified; he really started to worry as to why the doctor would be asking if Kari had a cold._

_The doctor took her pen and made a few notes on her clipboard. "It seems with your wife exhausting herself and not letting her body fight the cold, the virus that was infecting her body has actually developed into pneumonia." _

_Time seemed to freeze for TK. The flashbacks of his conversation with Tai about Kari's health and the story of how she almost died on pneumonia when she was only a little girl. Now she had contracted it again and there was a chance that TK could lose her. His eye began to tear up. He couldn't lose her, not his wife, not his Kari._

"_I can assure that your wife will be okay. We have stabilized the infection and I will be prescribing her some antibiotics when she's discharged. Just make sure she rests up once she gets home." _

_TK let out the biggest breath of relief he had ever felt. His body had begun to shake slightly and his eyes began to sting more as more tears began to develop. Thought reassured, he still couldn't shake the paranoid feeling that he was losing her. He had to see her._

"_May I please see her?" His voice cracked, making him sound like the broken little boy when he heard about his parent's divorce._

_The doctor nodded and gave him her room number. He thanked the doctor before sprinting to her room, desperate to see her._

_Once he stood outside the door, he took a few seconds to compose himself. He still had the mindset that he was losing her; his most precious person in the world. Despite the reassurances, he couldn't believe it until he saw her and held her in his arms. _

_He placed his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before turning the handle. His eyes were drawn to the bed where he saw his wife resting, a drip at the side of bed with the tube going into her right hand and an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth to help her breath better._

_His eyes stayed on the rise and fall of her chest, confirming that she was still alive and he wasn't losing her "Thank god.."_

_He must've murmured that out loud because he saw his wife stir and lift her head to face him, lifting one of her hands to removed the mask "Hey..." Gosh, her voice sounded so weak. _

_TK balled his fists as a way to control his emotions, which was proving difficult considering he just got told that his wife had contracted a naster disease just from a simple cold. He bit his lip to try and push back the sobs that were threatening to come out. _

"_TK?" she called out to him in that little voice of hers, which was all it took to break him._

"_Kari Takaishi, I've never met anyone so stubborn and with an absolute disregard to their own health than you!" His voice rose with his emotions, causing Kari to gasp at his sudden outburst. He quickly strode over to her side before sweeping her in his arms, being careful of the drip hooked into her body._

_Kari could feel TK's body shaking against her own and felt wetness on her shoulder. _

"_Don't ever do that again," he whispered against her, tightening the grip around her. Kari wrapped her own arms around him and buried her face into his neck. Nodding as she too began to cry._

* * *

><p>TK had to control himself from losing it again. He never wanted a repeat of that day; never did he want to feel the fear that he might've actually lost her. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and calm the tears that were threatening to fall.<p>

"Please Kari, come home." He begged, he didn't care if he sounded weak or pathetic; he wanted his wife home so he could take care of her. She remained quiet on the other end of the line, like she was contemplating on what he said. He knew she had also remembered the incident where she ended up in hospital.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Okay TK, I'll come home right away."

He breathed a sigh of relief at her answer. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>TK was in the middle of heating up some soup and boiling the kettle when he heard the front door open. He whipped his head round to see his wife stagger through the front door. He couldn't help but notice that she looked rough, her face was very pale and her nose had a tint of redness. She started coughing and it sounded like she was hacking up some nasty stuff. She looked up after coughing into her tissue and smiled at him. "Hi."<p>

Despite not looking her best, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He walked over to her and pulled her against him, his hands rest on her waist. "Hey you."

She draped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest, letting his whole body support her. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm just heating up some soup and making some tea. Green tea because I know that's your favourite." He murmured into her hair, taking soft breaths through his nose to fill his nostrils with her alluring scent.

She grumbled in response, feeling too comfortable to move but also appreciating the fact that he had done this all for her. She just wished her throat wasn't so sore so she could verbalize her thanks probably.

"C'mon, get changed into your pajamas whilst I finish off the soup." TK said as he pulled her along the living room to their bedroom, softly pushing her inside before getting back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he heard her walk out from their bedroom, clad in one of his old shirts and boxers. She fell onto the sofa as he brought over the tea and soup on a tray, placing on the coffee table before him.

She felt him lift her carefully off the sofa so he could join her. He sat down before positioning Kari on his lap, placing her head in the crook of his neck. He glanced over at his desk where his computer lay, briefly thinking about his unfinished novel that he was determined to finish tonight. But Kari needed him, and she came first before his work.

"Thank you." Kari's weak voice whispered as she snuggled deeper into his chest, her eyes closed as she sighed in contentment. She may hate how weak her immune system was and frustrated with the amount of ill health she had to deal with, but her wonderful husband managed to make all the painful coughs and runny noses bearable.

TK kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. A lot of people wondered how he didn't get fed up with all the illnesses his wife managed to catch and the amount of doctor and hospital trips they had to make. None of that mattered to him, not when he got to hold the love of his life in his arms and take care of her every time she got sick. To him, all that was worth it for this moment right here.

"Anytime. Always for you."

* * *

><p><em>I will disclaim that I am no medical expert so apologies for any medical errors that are made in this piece. I tried to base the flashback on the episode in Season 1 where we see Tai have the flashback about Kari developing Pneumonia and ending up in hospital. Hope you like it and don't be afraid to leave me your own prompts that you would like to see written, detailed or not <em>


	4. Lean on me

**Title: **Lean on me

**Summary: **"She always thought he was never afraid of anything, until she came home on a stormy evening"

**Prompt: **Phobia

**Rating: **K+

As soon as Kari Kamiya stepped outside the university building, she instantly knew a storm was on it's way over Odaiba. The sky was just filled with grey, not a speck of blue in sight.

"_It's a good thing I've finished classes for the day." _The brunette pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her boyfriend, who was probably already at home and waiting for her. "_I wouldn't want to be caught in rush hour with a storm on the way."_

Kari started to make her way across campus to the car park where her car was waiting. It was finally Friday and the brunette was looking forward towards a relaxing weekend and to take a break from studies for a little bit. Her phone buzzed with a reply from her boyfriend, telling her to be careful on the drive home.

Just as Kari was about to enter the car park, it seemed the storm decided it had done enough waiting and decided to wreck havoc then and there.

The heavens opened and the rain came down in a sudden downpour, not leaving any time for anyone caught in the pour to find shelter. Kari became sodden in seconds.

"Dammnit" she whispered angrily as she sprinted to her car, the rain showing no sign of letting up. "Great day to not have an umbrella" she muttered to herself.

She quickly unlocked her car before shuffling inside, suddenly feeling the chill of the rain reach her bones. Her hair stuck to her face as she tried to wipe away the excess water dripping down her face. She was completely sodden from head to toe.

As she tried to control her shivering fingers long enough to put her car keys into the ignition, a loud boom was suddenly heard overhead, making the brunette jump in surprise. The storm was a lot closer than she thought.

"_So much for a nice weekend."_

Kari finally managed to get the keys into the ignition despite her shivering fingers. Once she started the engine, Kari wasted no time in reversing out of her parking space and starting her drive home. A flash of light suddenly danced across the sky followed by another loud boom. Kari was still shivering as she pulled out of the car park, looking forward to getting home to get warm and dry.

* * *

><p>The rain was still continuing with its merciless assault when Kari finally pulled up to her place that she shared with her boyfriend. The thunder and lightning hadn't let up either; in fact, they seemed to be more regular. The booms of the thunder seemed louder than ever, signaling that the storm was right over her house.<p>

Kari prayed in her head that the rain would stop a little bit enough for her to run to the door without getting even more sodden, but it seemed that mother nature was not listening to her prayers.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her backpack in her hands, Kari quickly opened her car door and sprinted for the front door, wanting to be in the rain as little as possible.

However, the chill from her sodden body meant shaking fingers, which proved difficult in getting her keys in the lock. With much difficulty, she managed to unlock her door and quickly got inside.

Once inside, Kari whipped round and quickly shut the door. She leaned on it for a few minutes as she tried to catch her breath, her body still shivering due to her wet clothes. Another boom of thunder clashed overhead, reverberating throughout the house.

"Seems this storm is not letting up at all eh?" she said. When there was no reply, Kari's raised her eyebrows in confusion and decided to look behind her into the living room. "TK?"

She looked down by the front door to see TK's shoes placed neatly on the door mat so she knew he must home. She dropped her soaked backpack on the floor and took her shoes and placed them next to TK's before wondering into the living room.

She saw that the TV was turned on but still no sign of the blonde. Kari decided to check the bedroom to see if he had wondered in there and not heard her come in.

The thunder and lightning still rattled above the house along with the rain.

Once she entered their bedroom, she surveyed around to try and spot TK. She checked the en suite bathroom but still there was no sign of him. _"I wonder where he is?"_

Another loud clash was heard outside, making Kari jump slightly at the closeness of the storm. It was just then that Kari heard a small whimper, almost like a frightened child. Kari honed in on the sound, which led her to one of the wardrobes.

Feeling very confused at the whimpering, Kari placed her hand on the handle and slowly pulled it open. What she saw before her was a shock to the system.

There huddled on the floor of the wardrobe was the blonde boy she had been looking for moments ago, his hands placed over his ears as he whimpered. As another sound of thunder was heard she saw TK flinch and press his hands tighter around his head.

Kari was in a state of shock to see TK in such a state of fear. This was the boy who showed massive amounts of strength and bravery during their dark times in the digital world. The boy who saved her from the Dark Ocean. She never imagined that she would see him like this.

"TK?" she said as she kneeled down. He didn't respond to her voice as he was too caught up in his fear. Hesitantly, Kari reached out and placed her hand on one of his. The sudden contact made TK jump up and try to scramble away, though he couldn't go far in the wardrobe.

"Hey hey, it's okay it's just me." Kari whispered as she tried to reach for him again. Her hand touched his knee and she began to rub his skin slowly, trying to calm him down. "It's just me."

TK continued to stare at her with wide blue eyes but his breathing started to calm down. He slowly leaned forward, moving off the back of the wardrobe but making no move to exit it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." He mumbled quietly, his voice sounding tense and scared.

Kari's eyes softened at the sight of her boyfriend like this. She hated seeing him like this, more so that she didn't know what had upset him this bad. She gently grabbed one of his hands with her free one, bringing it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

"What's wrong TK? Why are you hiding in here?" she asked cautiously. She knew he was never one to share everything that was bothering him with his friends. He hated showing weakness, especially in front of her.

TK gulped and continued to stare at her with wide eyes. His mind debating whether he should reveal what is bothering him. "I-"

_BANG_

TK suddenly whipped his head downwards and his hand tightened on Kari's. The brunette gasped at the sudden tightness she felt on her hand. It was like TK was clinging onto her like she was his lifeline.

"TK, are you afraid of thunder?"

TK refused to meet her eyes as she asked that question. He kept a firm hold on her hand as his body shook a little. "W-when I was little, I was at home with Matt whilst our parents were out and he was in charge of looking after me-" TK's grip never loosened on Kari's hand and the brunette kept her own firm grip on his hand too, providing silent support and strength to the blonde.

"Whilst Matt was listening to music in his room, I had gone to the bathroom. I then somehow managed to lock myself in the bathroom and couldn't get out."

TK lifted his head slightly but still refused to look at Kari in the eye.

"It was then that a thunder and lightning storm began. It was right over our house so it was very loud and I couldn't get out of the bathroom. I tried screaming for Matt but he couldn't hear me. I could see the storm from the bathroom window and it terrified me at how close it was, and no matter how much I banged the door I just couldn't get out." Kari could hear the panic rising in TK's voice as he relieved the memory. She decided to take the initiative and placed both her hands under TK's knees and tugged him towards her.

TK didn't protest and he shuffled towards her, now sitting on the edge of the wardrobe with his legs draped around Kari as she kneeled between his legs. She then placed both her hands on his chin and made him look at her. "Why did you never tell me this?"

The blonde stared into her brown eyes, instantly melting and losing himself in them. She always had this effect on him. "I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Kari's eyes softened before she placed her lips softly on his, gently holding his head in her steady grip. Another bang of thunder sounded overhead and she felt him flinch but he didn't pull away, instead he placed his hands on her head and responded to her soft kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Kari pulled away. "You are anything but weak TK, we all have something we're afraid of." She ran her fingers through his golden locks and massaged his scalp gently. "You're still the bravest man I've ever known." She whispered before kissing him again.

TK thanked the heavens for having the most amazing girl as his girlfriend. He never thought he would share his most deepest secrets with anyone, but the girl before him had managed to get beneath his walls and break them down, was able to draw out the most deepest secrets out of him and never see him any differently. He loved this girl dearly.

"Thank you." He whispered he as placed his hands on her waist. It was then he noticed the state of her clothes. "Kari you're clothes are soaked!"

Kari suddenly remembered that she got soaked during the rainstorm on the way home. She saw the fear disappear from TK's eyes and replaced with concern for her well-being.

"Don't worry, I just got caught in the rain on the way home." She said as she began to stand up. She was about to walk away before she felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her. She turned to see TK stand up with her. Just as he did, another boom of thunder clashed over the house, causing TK to freeze on the spot.

His eyes were clenched shut as Kari began to speak. "It's okay TK, I can take care of myself, don't push yourself."

TK opened his eyes and stared at her with the upmost gratitude. Unlike the other few people who knew of his fear, Kari was patient. The others always pushed him to just 'get over it'.

Forcing up the courage to ignore the raging storm outside, TK stepped forward so he was standing in front of Kari and grabbed the hem of her shirt. He lifted it over her head and off without much difficulty. He then reached round and unclipped Kari's bar, which was also sodden. Kari looked at him with amazement, as he was able to ignore his fear and help her get rid of her wet clothes.

TK started to notice Kari's shivering body and chucked her wet shirt and bra in the washing basket before walking over to their chest of drawers and chucking her one of his shirts.

"Put this on whilst I get you a towel." He then disappeared into the bathroom.

Kari knew he wasn't over his fear, but knowing that she didn't see him any differently was making him feel more comfortable and feeling more able to conquer his fear.

Kari slipped on his shirt as she undid her jeans and slid them off, along with her wet socks. She started to feel much better now that she was in dry clothes. TK reappeared from the bathroom with a towel in his hands. Kari expected him to throw it to her but instead he walked over to her and lifted it to her hair and began to dry it for her.

Kari closed her eyes as she felt TK dry her hair. His ministrations relaxed her and she sighed in contentment.

Both of them suddenly jumped as thunder shook the house. Kari felt TK tense up and felt his hands tightened on the towel on her head. TK placed his head on Kari's and clenched his eyes, trying to block out the sounds that frightened him so.

Kari saw TK grinding his teeth, trying to keep his whimpering at bay. He was still trying to be strong despite Kari reassuring him. Kari smiled softly, he would always try to be strong in front of her, and she still loved him deeply.

Kari wrapped her arms around TK's waist and pulled him closer to her, reaching up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Come have a lay down with me." Kari removed the towel from her head before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their bed. She climbed up on the bed and patted the space next to her, an invitation for TK to join her. He stared at her like a frightened child before climbing in after her. As Kari propped the pillows up behind her, she guided TK over to her. The blonde laid his head down on Kari's chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling his girlfriend massage his scalp to keep him calm.

Kari placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and continued to play with his hair. "I love you so much, that will never change." She whispered as she felt his arms tighten around her. She felt him shake a little bit before replying, "I love you too."

The storm continued to rage outside but TK was lulled into a peaceful sleep as he listened to Kari's heartbeat. She continued to play with his hair as she felt his breathing even out and his body relax.

She didn't care that he was afraid of thunder, he was still the TK she grew up with and the TK she fell in love with.

A simple phobia would never change that.

* * *

><p><em>It's actually been storming for days on end where I'm living currently so that provided a bit of inspiration for this piece. I was originally gonna make Kari afraid of thunder, but then thought it would be more interesting to explore it as TK. <em>

_Not one of my best pieces I think but I still hope you enjoy it._


	5. Baby, you're all I need

**Title: **Baby, you're all I need

**Summary: **"When her dream falls apart, she convinces herself that he will no longer need her. He decides to prove just how much he actually needs her."

**Prompt: **Need

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own Digimon. Also a lot of angst for this oneshot. So beware the angst!

The silence in the room was almost suffocating. The occupants were clearly aware of the overbearing silence that now clouded the room, neither moving to say a word.

The brunette woman in the room, who was considered the patient, swallowed a lump that was developing in her throat. After hearing what was said moments before, she suddenly felt like her whole world was crashing down around her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The brunette opened her mouth to say something; anything, to end this silence that was suffocating her very being, but she found it hard to find the words that she wanted to say. After a few tense minutes, she finally had some strength to speak.

"S-so, what does this mean?" she tried her best to cloak the stutter in her voice, but it still managed to slip through.

The other occupant in the room sighed and began to shuffle through his notes. The woman waited patiently, though she knew she wasn't going to get the answer she wanted to hear. And it absolutely devastated her.

"Well , there are other alternatives you can consider, it's the chances of it happening to you are very low."

Kari felt tears sting in her eyes as she tried to hold it together, refusing to break down in front of her doctor. But it was proving very hard to hold it together when a dream was being ripped away from her.

"There's n-no chance at all that I-" the words were lost as she tried to suppress a sob from bursting out. This was all too much to take for the young woman.

"I'm not saying that it's a complete 100% no go, but the chances are very slim. You're better off going with an alternative in my opinion." The doctor took pity on the young woman, even though she was trying very hard to remain strong, he knew it was devastating for young woman like herself to hear this news.

"I wish the tests came out differently." He whispered to her, hoping to provide a sliver of comfort, even though it was probably futile. He watched as Kari tried to control her body, which was shaking slightly from the suppressed emotions.

The doctor headed for the door. "Take your time, I truly wish that you got the results you wanted Kari." With those words, the doctor left the room.

Kari was still sitting in the chair once the doctor had left, still trying to convince herself that this was some horrible dream; but it wasn't. This was the cruel reality that she had to live in.

A few stray tears slipped through and Kari let out a strangled cry as she felt her emotions get too heavy in her body, covering her mouth to try and silence the sobs, but it was futile. Her whole world was shattering right before her and she dreaded the fact that she still had to go home and tell the news to her husband.

Kari was infertile.

* * *

><p>Kari didn't know how long she had been sitting in her car since she arrived at her home; she guessed it must've been about 20 minutes at least. She noticed that her husband wasn't home yet, which gave her some relief as she had some more time to try and figure out how she was going to break this news to him; he was going to be just as devastated as her, if not more.<p>

"_This is all my fault! Maybe if I just took care of myself better and didn't get sick so often, I wouldn't have ruined this!" _She screamed internally, berating herself for destroying the one dream that her and her husband constantly talked about. They always talked about starting their own family; it was almost an everyday topic for them, and they had been trying to conceive for about a year until Kari decided to go the doctors to get checked up. She was hoping everything was okay, but she came back with this.

"_You've ruined it now Kari. He's going to be unhappy because of you." _Kari starting feeling the sobs taking over, she hated the fact that she would be the cause of his unhappiness because she wasn't more careful. He deserved so much better.

"_I can't let him be unhappy because of me." _As the tears subsided, Kari made a decision in her mind. One she never wanted to do but knew she would do because she loved her husband more than anything, and he deserved everything in the world. And it tore her apart that she couldn't be the one to give it to him.

With her decision in mind, Kari opened her car door and headed towards her home.

* * *

><p>TK Takaishi pulled up his car on the drive on his home, noticing that his wife's car was parked neatly on the drive as well. He smiled at the thought of seeing his wife, and hoping that her doctor's visit went okay.<p>

"_Probably just a routine check up." _He thought as he gathered his things and walked to his front door, shuffling all his stuff around in his arms until he could open the door.

Once inside, TK noticed that the living room was empty and silent, which was odd for TK, considering he came home most days to see the TV one and his wife resting across the sofa.

"Kari?" he called out. When he didn't get an instant response, he began to walk around the house looking for her.

"Kari? Are in you in here?" he walked into the bedroom. What greeted him was not something he expected to see. There sitting on the edge of the bed was his wife, leaned over and staring at the floor; like she was some sort of deep thought. What really confused him was the sight of packed bags sitting on the floor near the bed. Was she going somewhere?

"Kari? Is everything okay?" he asked. He couldn't help but start worrying just a little bit. He noticed that his wife looked solemn and her eyes were tinged with red, like she had been crying for hours on end.

TK heard her sigh as he watched her bring her hands to her mouth. He could tell she was struggling with something internally and was thinking if she should tell him or not, which made TK worry even more.

"I went to the doctors today." She finally said, her voice somewhat quiet and strained. He could literally hear the pain she was feeling inside and it killed him that he didn't know why.

"And? Wasn't it just a routine checkup that you go to regularly?" he asked with some concern. The panic started to build inside TK.

"Yes it was. But I thought whilst I was there I would ask the doctor about our-" he saw Kari swallow, like she was trying to hide the lumps that were forming in her throat "-issues we've been having conceiving a baby."

TK took a tentative step forward as he heard this. It's true that both of them had talked about having children, and had started trying for a baby almost a year ago, but he didn't think it was bothering Kari this much.

"They decided to run some tests on me whilst I was there. I managed to get the results right away." Kari covered her face with her hands as she felt the emotions from earlier begin to re-surface. She couldn't look him in the eyes as she told him this. She felt like he was going to downright hate her.

TK noticed the change in his wife's demeanor and became incredibly worried. He could see her body shaking from suppressed sobs and could hear little whimpers coming from her mouth. "Kari, w-" he just about to reach for her when she finally broke.

"I'm infertile TK." There she said it, she finally broke the news and she was dreading his reaction. She refused to look at him.

The news completely stunned TK that he stopped his advance towards his wife. He didn't expect those words to come from her mouth. He never thought that there was actually a problem as to why they had been having trouble conceiving; it never even crossed his mind.

Just then, he saw his wife completely break down. He could tell she had been dreading telling him this news and he started to feel the devastation that she felt, though probably not quite as soul destroying. "Kari." He muttered, he was devastated yes, but the worry for his wife was even stronger.

Kari continued to hide her face from him as she cried harder "They d-don't know exactly the reason w-why this has happened, sometimes it can't be identified. But he said that my c-chances are very slim."

TK's eyes softened at the sight of his distraught wife. He could see that this news completely shattered her dream of being a mother. She always talked about having a baby with him, a little piece of him and her; Hope and Light., to love unconditionally. He started to feel his heart become heavy and felt his own emotions begin to surface. It was devastating to hear that there was a high chance that they could never have children, but it wasn't the end of the world, not as long as TK had his wife.

"I know you probably hate me." The sudden declaration made TK freeze. Did she really just say that? How could he hate her?

"I'm so sorry TK, I'm sorry that I can't give you the family we talked about. I'm sorry that I make you unhappy."

"What on earth are you talking about Kari!? How could I hate you!?" he yelled slightly as he knelt down before her and grabbed her hands in his own. Trying to get her to look at him. "Kari, look at me."

It took a few minutes before Kari finally had the courage to look up at him. TK's heart tore at the sight of her gorgeous brown eyes tinged with that ugly red, but what hurt him more was how broken her eyes looked.

She began to speak again. "You may think you don't but you will TK. You deserve so much more that I can't give you. And I can't bear it that I'm keeping you from achieving it." The tears showed no sign of letting up. "I can't keep you from being happy, that would be selfish of me to do that."

TK couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she think that he was unhappy with her? She was the love of his life and nothing would change that, not even the fact that she was infertile.

"Kari, you make me happy. We'll find a way around this." He released her hands and tried to reach for her face but she moved away from him. Standing up and stepping aside next to the bags on the floor.

"No TK, I can't. I can't let myself keep you from having the family we always talked about." Her voice started to stutter as she began to cry again. "I can't bear it TK, not when I think about how it'll be okay now but overtime that you'll start to hate me. To hate the woman who can't bear your children."

Her cries became stronger as she lifted her shaking hands. She opened her fingers and lightly grabbed the wedding ring on her left ring finger. TK's eyes widened as he knew what she was insinuating.

"No." he whispered. He couldn't bear watching her completely destroy herself because she thought it was all her fault. Because she thought she was going to make him unhappy. She began to slide the ring off her finger but TK grabbed her hands, halting her movements. He began to shake. "No, please don't. I love you!"

Kari felt like her heart was being ripped out of her body and being crushed right in front of her. She didn't want to do this to him. She didn't want to be the cause of bringing back the pain of his childhood from his parent's divorce, but she knew it would be the best. He deserved so much more than her, but she would always love him with all her heart.

"I love you too TK." She looked into his eyes, trying to convey all the unsaid words that she couldn't verbalize. She wanted to say-yell- that she didn't want to do this. But the words got caught in her throat. "But you deserve much more than me."

She watched as the tears began to flow from his blue eyes, making them even bluer and more mesmerizing than she had ever seen them. Forcing the strength into her body, the remove herself from his grip to finish removing her wedding ring from her finger. She placed her ring into his hands and closed his fingers over it. "I have to go."

TK shook his head as he watched her gather her bags. He couldn't let her go, not Kari. "No" his voice was strained as he tried to yell, anything to stop her. She lifted the bags from the floor. "No!"

TK suddenly fell down in the floor in front of her and wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face in her stomach.

"Don't go please! I need you! I love you so much, you could never make me unhappy!" his voice rose but he didn't care. The raw power in his voice screamed for her and only her. He couldn't lose her.

Kari refused to look at her love on the floor before her. She felt his hands scrunch up in the fabric on her shirt as he begged her to stay. She hated herself for doing this, but she knew it would be better for him in the future. Maybe then, he could find someone else who could give him the happiness she couldn't.

"You won't need me TK, not until you find someone who can give you what I can't." With those words, Kari forced herself out of his grip and ran for the front door. She ran before she could get a glimpse at the broken look on his face and cause him ever more pain. She was out the door before TK could retaliate.

* * *

><p>Tai Kamiya plopped down on the sofa in his parent's living room and continued to watch the match that was currently on TV. He was currently house sitting for his parents whilst they were away on holiday.<p>

"Yes, it's match night." He said to himself as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. When it was match night, nothing could make Tai move.

The brunette was about 30 minutes into the match when he heard some frantic knocks on the front door. Tai looked towards the front door, wondering who on earth could be calling. The knocks got even more frantic as Tai got up and walked towards the front door, now slightly moody at being interrupted from watching the football match.

Once he opened the door, he never expected to find his little sister standing there, tears pouring from her eyes and her shoulder shaking. Tai instantly went into big brother mode. "Kari? What's wrong?" His first thought drifted to a certain blonde, and just how hard Tai had to punch him.

Kari stepped forward and embraced her older brother, they may be adults now but Kari still needed her older brother now and then. He embraced her back.

"I went to the doctor's today and asked about problems TK and I have been having conceiving." Tai listened carefully, thought it would always bother him a little to hear his little sister talk about having children. After all, she would always be his little sister, despite her being 25 now and old enough to think about children.

"I found out that I can't have children. I have a very slim chance of getting pregnant." Kari sobbed into Tai's shirt, having to retell that story became even more painful every time.

"Oh Kar, I'm sorry to hear that." Tai rubbed her back soothingly. He knew she always dreamed of being a mother, and having to hear that must've absolutely destroyed her.

Tai suddenly realized that she hadn't mentioned TK, and he wondered if she had actually told him the news or if she was dreading telling him. He decided to ask, "Does TK know?"

At the mention of her husband's name, Kari stiffened. Her mind wondered to the broken man she had left behind. She hated the fact that she hurt him but she felt like this would be best in the long term. Kari took a step back and looked up at her brother.

"I-I decided to leave TK."

Tai couldn't believe what he just heard. Never in a million years did he think he would hear those words come from his sister's mouth.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>TK hated this bed. He didn't know how long he spent tossing and turning, trying everything to get to sleep, but nothing seemed to work. And he knew why.<p>

The bed felt cold and empty without his wife lying next to him. He tried to imagine her there with him, being able to wrap his arm around her and pull her against his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

He settled on his back as he gazed up at the dark ceiling. The news today really hit him hard, but what hit him harder was the way Kari blamed herself for her condition, when in reality, it was probably way out of her control.

Remembering how broken she looked as she told him make his heart tightened. He hated seeing her so upset and devastated, even more when she was blaming herself and making herself think that she would make him unhappy. If only she knew how much he yearned for her right now.

He turned his head to the side and his eyes caught the glint of the wedding ring on the bedside table. He remembered trying to run after her but she had managed to pull out in her car even before he got the front door open, then he remembered ringing and messaging her phone, begging her to come back. He still hadn't got a response, which made him think she was doing all she can to avoid him.

TK sat up in his bed, giving up on any attempt to get some sleep; he knew it was futile with the absence of his wife next to him. He rang his fingers through his hair as he tried to think up a solution to all this, a way to get his wife back and to show her how much he loves her.

With sleep the furthest thing from his mind, TK threw the covers off and began dressing himself. He would be damned if he let his wife go.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>

"Can't I watch my match in peace?" Tai muttered to himself as he made his way to the front door for a second time. After leaving his sister to get some sleep after their little talk, Tai had gone back to watching his match. Well, until now that is.

Confused for the second time as to who would be calling at his parent's house, Tai opened the front door to find none other than his brother-in-law. TK was panting, almost like he had run all the way here.

"Is Kari here?" the blonde asked as he stepped forward into the Kamiya family home.

"And hello to you too." Tai replied a bit sarcastically. He noticed the blonde didn't take any notice to his sarcasm, instead intent on looking for a particular individual.

"She's here. She's in her old room getting some sleep." Tai said as he noticed TK glance towards Kari's old room, his body itching to go in there. "Kari told about the news."

He saw TK tense up and his fist clench at his side. "Is she okay?"

"She's pretty devastated about it all. She seems to think she's ruined your marriage, though I had to tell her that's impossible for her to do." Tai thought back to the talk he had with his sister, unable to believe some of the things Kari was saying. "But it's just like her to completely blame herself."

"I don't hate her." TK whispered, feeling all the raw emotion from earlier begin to awaken inside him. "I never could, I love her too much."

"Don't you think I know that already? I wouldn't have let you marry her if I didn't think you weren't good enough for her."

TK couldn't help but smile at Tai's attempt to cheer him up. He always admired Tai, even if the tall brunette sometimes scared him a little when he started dating Kari.

"The thing you have to remember with Kari is that she will always think of others before herself. She doesn't care if she gets hurt or not in the process, she'll always have the other person in mind." TK stared at Tai as he listened intently to his brother-in-law.

"When she heard the news today, all she thought about was how you would be affected by all this; not her. She convinced herself that she was a failure in your eyes and she made the decision to leave because she thought it would be better for you. She thought that by removing herself, she would prevent you from becoming unhappy."

TK thought about Tai's words on the situation. He knew Kari had always been like that, to put the needs of others before her, and to put the blame on herself even when she wasn't to blame. It was one of the things that made Kari who she is, and TK loved that.

"Even I told her that was ridiculous because I knew you would never hate her for being infertile."

"She's never been a failure in my eyes. She's the most perfect woman I know." TK whispered, thinking back to his wedding day when he made his lifelong vows to the woman he loved. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to let her suffer for something out of her control."

Tai smiled at TK's determination. There was a reason he let this man marry his little sister.

"Go in there. I think only you will be able to pull her out of this."

* * *

><p>TK smiled in thanks to Tai and took the steps towards Kari's bedroom.<p>

TK carefully opened the door to his wife's old bedroom to find her sleeping on the bed, the covers tucked up to her chin. His eyes softened as he noticed her tear stained cheeks; she must've cried herself to sleep.

Taking careful steps as not to wake her, TK made his way to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"_Even after all these years, she's still the most gorgeous woman I know." _TK thought to himself as he tentatively reached out and brushed her hair from her face, brushing the soft strands through his fingers.

TK felt Kari stir from his ministrations and began to awaken. She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him, slightly confused at what was going on.

"Hey there." He whispered affectionately, watching her eyes register his presence in her room. They widen slightly as she realized he was there with her.

She seemed to panic slightly and rushed to sit up, trying to push herself away from him. TK's heart broke at the gesture, but he knew she wasn't trying to do it deliberately.

"Kari don't." he said as he grabbed her hands, stopping her movements. "We need to talk about this."

He could see the tears beginning to brim in her eyes again. He silently cursed those tears that dared scar her eyes with painful memories. He took a deep breath before continuing: "I know you feel completely shattered about this whole ordeal, and I do too, but I can't stand the fact that you're putting all this on yourself." TK's voice started to stutter, caused by all the emotions stirring up inside him.

"No one should have to bear this by themselves Kari, so please don't push me away. I love you so much." The tears began to fall as TK squeezed her hands between his.

Kari also began to cry. Her attempts at pushing him away weakened by his very presence, the warmth she felt from his hands made her miss him so much.

"I-I don't want you to hate me for not being able to g-give you a baby TK." The dam broke and the sobs took over. "I-I've always w-wanted to have a family with you TK. T-to be able to have a little piece of you and m-me to take care of. It's what I wanted most in the world." Kari's body suddenly doubled over as the sobs became more powerful. "A-And I can't even give you that anymore!"

Kari suddenly found herself pressed up against his chest as he held her. Being held like this made Kari feel safe and warm, like nothing could hurt her, but she still had this pain inside.

"Kari, you are my family now." TK said as he held her tighter against him, providing support as she broke down. "That day you agreed to marry me, you became the family I wanted. Nothing will change the way I feel about you, nothing even a setback like this."

The blonde buried his face in her neck as he breathed her scent in. This was all he needed to be happy, to be able to hold this woman in his arms and to wake up to her face everyday. That was paradise to him.

TK pulled back slightly to look into Kari's eyes.

"I only need you to be happy."

Kari stared back up at him, feeling every bit of love for her best friend surface.

"But we've always talked about having a b-baby. I d-don't want to prevent you from having that happiness because I'm broken and useless-"

Kari's words were cut off as she felt TK's lips slam into her own. She felt his hands tangle in her hair as his lips moved frantically against her own, portraying every raw emotion he felt towards her.

She couldn't help but respond to the fiery kiss, feeling her skin tingle at the heat that was brewing between them. The kiss began to taste salty as both their tears started to mix in with the kiss, making it even more powerful in emotion.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before the need for air separated the pair of broken lovers. Both their lips were red from the fierce kiss they had shared beforehand.

"Don't ever think you're useless or broken. You're the most perfect woman I've ever known and I'll be damned to ever lose you." TK's eyes reflected the passion and love he felt for the woman before him. Kari was about to protest but he cut her off. "And I don't care that you can't conceive. We'll adopt, we'll foster, we'll do anything if you want a child. As long as I have you, I'm happy."

Kari couldn't believe what had transpired between them. Just before, she was in bed trying to think of ways of how she was going to cope from now on without TK. Now, here she was in his arms, with him refusing to let her go.

She couldn't have asked for more.

"Thank you." She whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder. As long as she had him, she knew she could be happy from now on. It would still take her a while to get over the fact she was infertile, but she knew she would get there with his help.

She felt him press a light kiss to her temple.

"Now come back to our home. Please?"

She nodded without a protest.

* * *

><p>The exhausted pair of lovers dawdled through the front door to their home. It has been an exhausting day full of emotion and it was starting to take its toll on them, but they were happy to be with each other again.<p>

TK held on to his wife's hand as he led her towards the bedroom, squeezing it as he opened their bedroom door.

"Do you want a hot drink or anything?" he whispered. She shook her head, too exhausted to even think about doing anything else.

TK smiled and watched her as she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to take off her shoes. Noticing her struggle due to her exhausted state, TK knelt down and took the shoes off for her. She smiled in gratitude.

As TK took the shoes to be put away, Kari slowly stood up and began to undress. She lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to one side, not caring about where it landed; she would deal with the laundry in the morning.

She suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her stomach from behind, stroking the soft skin as light kisses were placed on her neck. Kari sighed contently as she tilted her head to the side, giving TK more access.

She felt his warmth leave her briefly as she watched him walk to the bedside table. He picked something up before walking back over to her.

"I almost forgot this." He said as she felt him lift up her left hand and slip something on her finger. She then noticed it was her wedding ring. TK then kissed the top of her hand.

"There, back where it belongs now."

Kari couldn't help but smile up at him. She really was grateful to have such a wonderful husband. TK leaned in for another kiss as his hands glided up her bare back. The kiss soon turned passionate as the couple felt heat pool between them. The hunger they felt for one another was something they never felt before.

"I need you." TK whispered as he gazed at his wife. His eyes full of passion as he kissed her again. Kari responded urgently, feeling the same need for her husband rise within her.

Before too long, both of them were undressed and lost between tangled sheets and entwined limbs. The couple forgetting the exhaustion they felt beforehand.

* * *

><p>TK couldn't stop his leg from shaking as he sat in a doctor's room waiting for his wife. He couldn't stop from being concerned as he thought about the checkup his wife was currently undergoing. It was probably nothing serious, but TK was always on edge when it came to his wife's health.<p>

His head whipped up to the sound of the door opening. He saw his wife walk in, looking a bit dreary. The checkups sometimes took a slight toll on her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kari looked up at the sound of her husband's voice and smiled. She sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling relaxed after undergoing more medical checkups.

"The doctor wanted to do one last test for some reason after I told him how I had been feeling."

Kari started feeling tired more often the past few weeks and even felt a bit nauseated more than usual. This started worrying TK as it seemed her symptoms weren't letting up so decided to bring her back to the doctor's.

TK kissed the top of Kari's head before he heard the sound of the door being opened again. The doctor that had been doing the tests stepped through, seeming somewhat a little cheerful.

"How you doing ?"

Kari kept her head on her husband's shoulder as she smiled up at her doctor, showing that she was doing okay, just a bit tired.

The doctor wasted no time in getting into the results he had.

"Well I can safely say that it's nothing serious , so you have nothing to worry about."

TK let out the biggest breath as relief washed over him. Thanking the heavens that his wife was okay.

"In fact, I think a congratulations are in order."

Both TK and Kari looked at the doctor with confused expression, wondering what he could be talking about.

"It seems you've both been blessed with a miracle. You're pregnant ."

Both TK and Kari went into a state of shock as they heard the news, not believing they heard the doctor right. Kari was the first to speak. "But…how? I thought-"

"Even though your chances at conception were very slim, it wasn't 100% impossible for you to conceive. There was still a small percentage that it could happen for you. And it did. All the tests we did came back positive. Congratulations."

Kari couldn't believe it. She was going to have a baby.

"I'm pregnant?" she exclaimed, still not believing that both she and TK had beaten the odds. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

The doctor nodded. Kari turned and faced her husband, seeing a look of utter joy plastered on his face.

"I'm pregnant!"

She suddenly found herself being lifted from the ground and spun around as TK let out a joyful laugh at the news. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him tightly. Once she stopped spinning, she gazed into TK's eyes, seeing tears of happiness streaming from his blue eyes, which were no doubt streaming from her own. She couldn't believe that they had gotten a miracle.

She leaned down and captured TK's lips in a loving kiss. Feeling on top of the world at the news.

She was going to have a baby. They had beaten the odds. And Kari couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><em>Bit of angst but couldn't resist putting in a happy ending in there. Hope you enjoy!<em>


	6. Our hearts reunite

**Title:**

**Prompt: **Airport

**Summary: **"After months apart, their hearts reunite and are set ablaze once more with the love they have for each other"

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Smut warning. Or more of scene-leading-on-to-full-on-smut. Also my first time writing a smut scene so please forgive me if it's rubbish.

Kari felt her heart thump in her chest as the airport came into her view. As the taxi got closer to the drop off point, Kari could see the busyness of the airport, despite it being the early hours of the morning. The brunette thought a lot of these people must be here to pick up a loved one.

Just like she was.

Kari paid her taxi fare and quickly got out of the vehicle, eager to get inside but also very nervous to see him again.

As she stood before the building that would reunite her with someone very dear to her, her hands reached into the pockets of her jacket and brought out a very familiar item. Her hands clung to a piece of white fabric that brought back so many memories.

"_I'm sure he'll be happy to have his hat back." _The thought brought a smile to Kari's face as she remembered their younger days where they were always running around saving the Digital World, and he always wore this hat.

"_I can't wait to see you TK."_

With the thought of the blonde boy in her mind, Kari stepped through the doors of the airport. She instantly remembered stepping through these same doors 3 months ago with TK by her side. He had managed to bag himself an amazing opportunity to study abroad for the summer as part of his University course. It also meant he would be gone for the whole summer, and wouldn't be back until the next semester started.

Kari remembered being overjoyed that TK had gotten a great opportunity to do this, especially in a beautiful place such as Paris, which also meant that TK could visit his grandparents whilst he was there. She also remembered feeling incredibly sad that she wouldn't be able to see him for 3 months, and would have to spend all that time alone in their student house.

Of course, that didn't mean that she had to go those 3 months without communication with him. The couple often engaged in regular Skype sessions when the time difference permitted them. When they couldn't speak to each other through Skype, they always emailed each other as well. Kari always felt happy hearing about TK's days in Paris.

Though as the days got longer without each other, it started to take its toll on Kari. Especially when TK mentioned that he had bumped into the French Digidestined Catherine, who he had met during the world tour to destroy the control spires all those years. Kari normally wasn't one for jealousy, and she knew that TK could talk and spend time with whomever he likes, but she could never shake the feeling that something would happen between them.

She knew how beautiful Catherine was, from the tales told by her brother and TK, probably more beautiful than any girl they both had seen, and if TK spent a lot of time with her then that little voice of doubt often told her that he would fall for the blonde and leave her.

Of course, she hid her doubt and anxiety from TK whenever she spoke to him, but she knew that he had picked up on her unease at times. He knew her so well.

Shaking the thought from her head, Kari made her way to the exit where the people who had been flying would be piling out. She checked her watch to see that it was almost 1am, so TK would be here very soon.

Holding the white hat in hands, Kari started counting down the minutes. She glanced around at the other people standing around her, most of them holding large bouquets of flowers or giant teddy bears holding hearts. The brunette looked down at her hands holding just a simple white hate and suddenly felt like a bad girlfriend. All these people had probably spent a decent amount of money to buy lovely and extravagant gifts for their loved ones, and here she was standing with a hat. Great.

She didn't have long to dwell on the negative thoughts as people starting pouring from the exit. The people around starting to close in, and she even got pushed a few times. Kari stood back a little as she watched people get reunited with their loved ones, her heart pounding so loud she was sure other people could hear it as she looked for the mop of blonde hair she grew to love.

A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of TK. Kari began to worry that he wasn't going to walk through those doors, that he decided to stay in Paris with Catherine. Kari suddenly felt a wave of sadness hit her at the thought of TK leaving her; maybe he did fall for Catherine after all.

Just before Kari started to let the tears fall, her eye caught the sight of bright blonde hair, and that hair could only belong to one person. Kari watched as the blonde boy struggled his way through the crowd, he hadn't spotted her yet as he was focusing on getting out of the sea of people coming from the same plane he had flown on.

Kari's eyes stayed glued on him as her body started to walk towards him. She never realized just how much she missed until she saw him walking out. Her heart and body ached to be in his arms again, it had been too long.

Kari was struggling against a crowd of her own so she decided to stop and hope that TK would see her soon. He was struggling along with the other people to get out from the other side of the barrier and join their loved ones. She continued to watch as TK made it out from the barrier and away from the crowd of people. He lifted his head and began to scan the room and Kari melted at the sight of his ocean blue eyes, the very same ones that she had oh so missed waking up to in the morning.

Suddenly their eyes locked and Kari's heart stopped. Even though she had spent many nights seeing his face on her computer screen, it paled in comparison to actually seeing it face to face. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw his signature, toothy grin spread across his face at the sight of her.

She quickly noticed that he started making his way toward her in a half run, since he had a suitcase to drag behind him, The brunette broke into a sprint, excited to finally be able to touch him again. She watched as he dropped his bags just before she collided with him, his strong arms lifting her up off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist to secure her in place. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, clinging onto him like her life depended on it.

"Well it's nice to see you too." He whispered in her ear, chuckling as he held her tightly against him. Kari kept her head buried in his shoulder as her body began to shake lightly from overwhelming emotions. She was so relieved to see him again.

They stayed like for some time before Kari lifted her head to face him. The tears that she had been holding back had broke free and were now streaming down her face.

"I didn't think seeing me would make you THAT upset." TK teased. Kari couldn't help but smile and lightly hit him on the shoulder for making fun of her.

TK chuckled before lifting his head and placing his lips on her own. God, it felt good to finally kiss him after so long. Kari ran her hands up into his hair and massaged his scalp, emitting an approving groan from the blonde.

Once the kiss had finished between the two, Kari was lowered to the ground but still encased in TK's arms. That's when she noticed the very dark bags under TK's eyes.

"Did you not get any sleep before the flight?" she asked worriedly, gently stroking her thumb over his eyes. Finally being able to get a good look at him, she noted that he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Not really. I guess I kept myself awake because I couldn't wait to see you again." He admitted. Kari shook her head slightly at him but felt slightly happy that he had missed her that much.

"Come on, let's get you home." She said as she grabbed his suitcase from behind him and led him to the taxi rank outside the airport. They didn't have to wait long before a taxi was available. Once inside the vehicle, Kari felt TK lean his head on her shoulder and saw his eyes close. She leaned hers against his head and smiled at the sight of his messy blonde hair. She never thought she would miss his messy mop.

Before long, they had arrived at their home and Kari and to lightly shake TK from his nap on her shoulder. She felt a little bad for doing so, considering how exhausted he was, but she knew he would appreciate their bed more than the back of a taxi.

Once Kari gathered TK's bags, she thanked the taxi driver and paid their fare before walking up to their house to unlock the front door. She heard TK plod behind her.

Once inside, Kari dumped the bags on the floor, she decided to deal with them later. Neither of them were in the mood to deal with unpacking this early in the morning, especially TK.

She saw the blonde clumsily remove his shoes and jacket, the exhaustion obviously becoming too much for him. She made her way over to him and told him to go to bed and that she would be in there in a minute.

He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before slowly walking to their bedroom. Despite him being absolutely knackered, Kari couldn't help but smile at the sight of him walking to their bedroom. Knowing that he would be in their bed when she walked him filled her with absolute joy.

Disposing of her shoes and jacket hastily and quickly locking the front door again, Kari looked up at the clock to find it was almost 2:30am. It was a good thing neither of them had anywhere to be tomorrow so they could sleep as much as they liked.

Kari quietly made her way to the bedroom and the sight that greeted her made her heart melt. TK had managed to strip down but obviously couldn't be bother to put on a shirt so was currently fast asleep half naked.

Kari let her eyes drift over her lover's body and let her mind wander to just how much she missed it. She felt her cheeks warm slightly as her mind wondered to the "naughty" side of their relationship. Hey, she had just spent 3 whole months without her lover; it was only healthy that she was thinking about those things.

But right now, she knew she had to let TK rest. She grabbed one of his t-shirts and quickly changed before getting into the bed. She quietly shuffled over to where TK was laying and gently wrapped her arms around his torso, his scent filling her nostrils and she buried her head into his chest. She could hear his deep breaths, signaling he was conked right out but Kari smiled at it. Knowing her was finally back with her in their bed was enough to send Kari to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Kari began to stir has she felt a pair of lips placing soft kisses on the back of her neck. She also felt a pair of hands trailing along the skin of her stomach underneath her shirt. The touches from TK's hands were like electricity on her skin, trailing up and down her body.<p>

She felt one of his hands trail up to the underside of her breast, slowly stroking the skin underneath and she felt her face heat up. It had been a very long time she was touched like this and god how she had missed it.

"Hey.' She heard him whisper in her ear. She turned so she was finally facing him. He still looked slightly exhausted, and she noticed that it was still dark so they couldn't have been asleep that long, but seeing the sight of Kari sleeping next to him when he woke up, he couldn't help himself but want to touch her.

He bent his head down to kiss her lips and it wasn't long before it got heated. TK moved his hand under her shirt to softly cup Kari's breast. He heard her gasp lightly at his ministrations as he began to rub the sensitive nipple with his thumb. How had he managed 3 months without touching her like this he would never know?

Kari felt like her body was on fire. Having him touch her intimately like this was pure ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around him and trailed her arms up and down his back, feeling the tight muscles under her palms. She felt him groan against her neck at her touch. He obviously missed this just as much as she did.

She pouted a little when he pulled back but soon found her shirt being lifted off her. She lifted her back off the mattress to allow TK to lift the piece of clothing off her body. He casually threw it to the side and stared down at her naked torso. Kari noticed his blue eyes darken at the sight of her, even in the dark. The brunette leaned forward slightly and ran her hand slowly up his torso, feeling every bit of muscle.

TK groaned as he felt her hands wonder over his body. He leaned down and captured her lips once again, softly pushing her back against the mattress. His hands soon cupped both of her breasts, softly rubbing them and emitting soft moans from Kari's mouth. He removed his mouth from her lips only to cover her neck with kisses as his hands continued their work on her breasts.

The sounds coming from Kari's mouth were like music to TK's ears. Hearing her breathing hitch and soft moans pour out made him crazy with desire. Even more so since both of them had to go without this for 3 whole months.

TK trailed his lips from her neck to her collarbone before going lower and trailing his tongue to the middle of her breast. Kari gasped at the feeling of his warm tongue circling her nipple, creating wonderful sensations on her body. Her hand found its way into TK's hair and massaged his head, encouraging him to continue on with his actions.

Feeling Kari's hands in his hair made TK groan. She was driving him absolutely crazy with her fingers.

TK then decided to go even further and gave her breast one last suckle before trailing soft kisses even lower. His lips trailed the soft skin of her belly, grazing over her belly button onto her lower belly.

Kari's eyes widened when she realized where he was going with his kisses. Her face was burning as she felt his mouth work their magic on her body. She felt his lips reach the edge of her underwear and his fingers trail beneath the waistband. She could already feel her underwear moisten with her arousal.

As she felt TK slowly remove her underwear, Kari lifted her hand to look at him. He was nestled comfortably between her legs and she felt her body throb with desire for the blonde boy before her. He gazed at her with his blue eyes, making sure that she was okay before continuing. He would never force her to do anything she didn't want to and it made Kari's heart swell with unconditionally love for him.

She gave a reassuring smile, signaling to him that she wanted this. He smiled back before gently placing butterfly kissed along her inner thigh. Kari placed a hand over her mouth as she felt the feelings inside begin to overwhelm her. She had spent so long without his touch and kisses that her body seemed to have gone into withdrawal, and now that he was here touching her like this, her body had gone into override.

She suddenly felt his breath above her sensitive nub between her legs, her body shuddering in anticipation at his next action. She felt him slip his hands under her thighs and over her hips, holding her in place.

Suddenly, she felt his lips cover her nub and she almost cried out in pleasure. His wet tongue began to trail circles over it, creating wave after wave of pleasure to spike through her whole body.

TK felt like there was no better feeling than being between his lover's legs. Being able to taste her like this again made his body writhe with desire and passion, hearing the mewls emitting from her mouth due to his actions made his hard member throb. He had almost wanted to dive straight inside her, but he kept his control intact so he could taste her first.

He felt her body writhe beneath his hands but he kept a firm grip on her hips, keeping her locked in place as he continued to suckle on the sensitive nub. He felt her hands once again run through his hair, tugging at it softly to further encourage his ministrations.

Kari already felt her body coming close to snapping. She had gone way too long without this and all this pleasure he was emitting from his mouth and hands started to overwhelm her.

The brunette felt her insides begin to tighten as TK sped up his tongue around her nub. Kari didn't even try to cover her moans as the pleasure began to overwhelm her.

As the coil inside her became tighter and tighter, Kari trailed one of his hands away from TK's hair and over one of his hands on her hips. TK responded by intertwining their fingers.

Kari's hips began to buck as she felt TK's tongue go faster over her nub, the pleasure spiking to all new levels.

All too suddenly, Kari's body snapped. She felt TK's name slip from her lips as he helped her ride out her orgasm, keeping his mouth over her nub and tasting her as her juices poured out from her.

Kari's hand squeezed TK's as she began to fall from her high. She felt her thighs quiver as she laid there glowing in ecstasy. She felt soft kisses being placed on her thighs and she lifted her head to see TK covering her body with his lips.

She felt him let go of her hand as she climbed up her body so he could look her in the eye. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that gave them a beautiful sparkle. She felt herself drowning in those eyes.

"You still taste as good as I remember." He whispered erotically as he licked his lips with his tongue. Kari couldn't help but watch, feeling it was the most erotic thing she had seen in a long time.

Kari suddenly became aware of something hard pressing against her thigh and her body began to react again. She lifted her hands and trailed them down TK's body until they rested on the waistband of his boxers. TK's lips covered hers again before she pulled them down. TK then shuffled his legs before kicking them off fully.

TK was now settled comfortably on top of Kari, sliding his arms underneath her and encasing her against him as he kissed her hard. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, clinging onto him like he was her lifeline.

As they broke the kiss, TK gazed into her auburn eyes and lost himself in them. He could gaze into those eyes forever. He suddenly felt her legs wrap around his waist, guiding his hips to hers, begging him to join her in a height of pleasure.

"I love you." TK whispered as he positioned himself at her opening. He had deprived himself of this for so long that he was ready to delve right in and overwhelm his senses with her.

"I love you too." Kari replied. TK then smashed his lips against hers as he entered her in one thrust. The feeling of her around him was almost too much to bear but he held back, wanting to relish in this feeling as much as he could. He could hear her moan against his mouth as she felt him inside of her. Kari looked up at TK as he leaned his forehead against hers, gazing at her with so much love that it made Kari's heart melt. She could see he was trying to hold on to his control, wanting nothing more than to let the passion overtake him.

"I want to take this slow." He whispered and she smiled up at him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips as he slowly began to move, making them unite in the most intimate way possible.

* * *

><p>Kari groaned as she began to awaken, feeling a little sore between the legs. She suddenly remembered their earlier activities and she couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across her face.<p>

"Morning beautiful, or should I say afternoon." Kari heard a voice from behind her and she instantly turned herself around to face her lover. He also had the biggest smile on his face, one that mirrored her own.

She noticed from the light in the room that it was almost late afternoon, meaning that they had slept most of the day.

Gazing back at TK, Kari lifted one of her hands and gently brushed some wayward strands of hair away from his eyes. She was so glad he was finally back here with her.

"I'm so happy to be back here with you. I loved Paris but nothing compares to being back here with you." TK said as he softly traced his fingers up Kari's arm.

"Not even seeing Catherine again?" As soon as those words left Kari's lips, she instantly regretted them. She didn't want to ruin this magical moment with her lover, but the mention of Paris instantly brought back the doubts she had.

TK suddenly looked pained, his eyes scrunching together but it soon made sense to Kari's recent tense mood whenever she talked to him on Skype. He supposed he had talked about Catherine quite a bit, but he never knew how much it bothered Kari.

"It was a surprise yes. But she's nothing compared to you." He whispered. He then leaned in for a kiss and poured all his love into it. Kari felt the intensity of his kiss and she felt the negative voice begin to silence. If he never wanted her, then he would've never came back, he would never have gone down on her and made love to her like he did just hours before.

As TK pulled away from the kiss, Kari felt him wind his arm around her middle.

"You're the most gorgeous girl I know, and I'm still so very happy that you're mine." TK whispered with sincerity. Kari felt her eyes tear up with joy at TK's declaration and felt her love for the boy overwhelm her being.

Kari gave him one last sweet kiss on the lips before turning around and proceeded to get out of bed. Before her feet could even hit the floor, she was suddenly tugged back by TK, his arms trapping her against his chest.

"TK, I have things to do." She giggled as she tried to wriggle out of his grip but she knew it was futile. She felt him bury his head in her neck.

"Stay with me a little longer." He asked softly as he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her neck. Kari thought about it, the things she had to do weren't too important. They could always wait.

Finally giving in, Kari settled back down, her back tucked up against his chest. With the feeling of his arms around her and the breath on the back on her neck, Kari felt overwhelming happiness bubble up inside her. Yes, life could wait. Right now, she wanted to stay her in the arms of her love.

* * *

><p><em>Apologies for the long update. I've just gotten so busy with work and lost my writing muse a little bit. But I hope to get some Christmas oneshots up since Christmas is coming up, I just had part of this one written so thought I would finish this one first. Also my first time writing smut so sorry for the imperfections but hopefully I will improve as I have a few M rated oneshots planned so look out for those. Anyway, hope everyone is doing okay :)<em>


	7. When it comes to you

**Title: **When it comes to you

**Summary: **'it was in his blood to worry for her. He didn't know how he was going to cope when their little angel came into their lives'

**Prompt: **Worry

**Rating: **K+

**Note: **_This is not really a sequel to the Chapter 5 prompt, but it could be considered one if you would like to think of it like that._

"Are you sure you're okay to go out today Kari?" A concerned voice echoed in the room, joining in with the bustling noise of jackets being put on and shoelaces being tied.

The concerned voice belonged to none other than TK Takaishi, who could only be addressing the one person that could worry him so. His sparkling blue eyes landed on the figure of his wife, who was currently kind of struggling to put her shoes on.

Kari was currently 9 months pregnant with their first child, so her bump was getting in the way of most things nowadays. But they were finally at the last hurdle of her pregnancy and soon they would have a little baby running around their home. The doctor's predicted Kari's due date to be a little before Christmas day, so hopefully they would have their little bundle of joy in time for Christmas day.

"You worry too much TK, it's only a bit of shopping." Kari rolled her eyes when she looked at her husband's worried face. Ever since she got pregnant, it seemed the worrywart in TK grew tenfold. He was constantly worried that something would happen to her and the baby.

"Besides, we need to start preparing for Christmas now. If the baby comes like the doctor's predicated, we won't have much time to prepare then."

It was only the beginning of December, but with Kari into her final month of pregnancy she could pop at any time. She stood up and waddled over to TK, who was still looking at her like she was about to fall over.

"You don't need to worry so much. The baby's fine." Kari leaned up and placed a soft kiss on TK's lips. Even though TK knew that the pregnancy was mostly over, and that the two of them would have their little baby very soon, TK still could not fully shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. It was the start of December, which meant that Christmas shopping season had started, meaning hordes of crowds would be out today, and it all it could take was one person not caring about others around them for Kari to get hurt.

"I'll always worry about you Kari." He whispered as he followed behind her, unsure whether she heard him or not, and exited their front door.

* * *

><p>The center of Tokyo was bustling with the mid morning rush of Christmas shoppers. It seemed everyone in Tokyo and beyond decided to have the same idea and decided that since it was the beginning of December that everyone should go out and do their shopping.<p>

Public transport was an absolute nightmare, and it sent TK's mind into overdrive, considering the majority of the buses were absolutely packed with people. TK constantly hovered over Kari protectively, making sure she was positioned so his body would take the brunt of the shoves. His anxiety was made worse at the fact that Kari couldn't get a seat, so he made sure that she was close to him at all times and that her bump was between the both of them.

Of course, Kari just giggled lightly and teased him a little at his unease, thinking he was being a little overdramatic. TK had his reasons for being so protective to Kari, more than just the ones he developed during their digital adventures with their digital partners when they were younger.

Kari's pregnancy had not been one without some bumps along the way. When they first found out, TK was worried how her body would handle the baby growing inside of her, considering Kari never had the strongest immune system whilst she had been growing up. TK always had this irrational fear that her body would suddenly see the fetus as an invader and try to get rid of it.

During her second semester, Kari almost had a miscarriage due to stress. The toll the stress had put on her body almost cost them the baby, but they were lucky to save it before they could lose it. He then vowed to always be there to de-stress her, considering her job as a teacher never really helped with her stress levels. It took him ages to convince her to take her maternity leave early.

Now that they were walking along the main streets of shops, TK kept a firm grip on Kari's hand, he didn't think he would be able to hold it together if he lost her in this sea of people.

Before long, Kari dragged him into an indoor shopping center, which seemed to have even more people inside than it did outside. Kari gazed at the huge Christmas decorations that were hanging off the ceiling, feeling like a little child again.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the decorations.

TK smiled and looked up with her. They really did look beautiful.

"C'mon, we have to find cute baby clothes for our son." Kari broke the silence as she grabbed a hold of his hand. The couple were overjoyed when they found out they would be having a little boy, with Kari convincing herself that he would be the spitting image of TK. She often looked at some of TK's old baby photos, excited at the prospect of their son looking like him.

TK never really voiced it to her, but he secretly hoped their son would be just like Kari.

Kari soon spotted a store that specialized in baby care and quickly dragged TK along. Even though she was nine months pregnant and carrying an extra 8lbs around her middle, she was still very quick on her feet. TK was impressed.

Once inside, Kari excitedly began browsing aisles of baby clothes. It always filled her with excitement and joy shopping for baby clothes, finding it adorable at all the tiny clothes meant to fit such a tiny person. TK smiled at her actions, he knew she would be a wonderful mother.

"TK! Look at these! Our little boy would look so cute in these." She quickly held a few hats meant to fit newborns, some of them imitating the hats TK used to wear when they were younger. "He'll look exactly like you in these."

TK glanced at the little hats in Kari's hands, entranced at the fact these tiny pieces of fabric were meant for a little head, and soon they would adorn the head of their little boy.

TK suddenly became aware of the amount of people in the room when he promptly got shoved. It seemed a swarm of people had entered the shop they were in and the blonde's anxiety rose.

"Here, I'll pay for these. Go outside and wait, it's getting crowded in here." TK instructed as he fetched his wallet from his pocket and gently grabbed the hats from Kari. She was about to protest but the look in TK's eye told her that now was not the time to argue. She could see his anxiety for her being in such a crowded place clearly in his blue eyes. She nodded and pecked him on the lips before carefully making her way outside the shop.

TK waited until he could see she was out of the shop before walking to the checkout area, he wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Kari stepped out of the shop and away from the horde of people pushing inside. Even though she often thought TK to be a bit overdramatic with his protectiveness, it filled her with happiness to know that he cared so much about her and their baby.<p>

She gently placed her hands on her bump, rubbing gently on the skin.

"Your daddy loves us very much." She whispered, hoping her little boy could hear her. She then felt a little movement inside and that told her that the baby was listening.

"He's going to be a great daddy you know, he'll always protect you."

As Kari was rubbing her bump, she didn't notice a bunch of teenagers a few meters away started to cause of a bit of disturbance. It wasn't long before a fight broke out between the group of teenagers and caused shoppers to get aggravated. Soon enough, security was called and that's when the teens made a break for it. Shoving innocent bystanders aside and not caring how much force they used, and it wasn't until once of the security men called out at the hooligans that Kari turned out and noticed them coming at her, but not quick enough to get out of the way.

* * *

><p>TK's leg started to twitch with impatience as he was stood in the queue for the checkout. He just wanted to pay and get back out to his wife.<p>

He was finally at the checkout till and ready to hand over the money for the hats when a shout was heard outside. Everyone in the store stopped and turned their heads towards the sound of the disturbance. In a blink, TK saw a bunch of figures sprint past the window of the store, shoving anyone who got in their way.

TK's heart suddenly stilled as he suddenly caught one of the running teens collide straight into Kari. He saw her turn as quickly as she could to avoid a straight on collision with her baby bump. He saw the teen shove Kari to the ground and continued on running.

"Kari!" TK called out, grabbing the bag with the baby hats in and sprinting outside the shop.

Once outside, he saw a small gather of people kneel around Kari, showing concern that they just saw a heavily pregnant woman fall to the ground. TK made his way through the small horde and kneeled in front of her, watching as she sat up.

"Are you alright?" his voice was panic stricken and he wanted nothing more than to chase after those teens that dare knock the mother of his child so carelessly to the ground, but he had to made sure she was okay.

She looked uncomfortable, it seemed the fall had shaken her and the baby and distressed them both.

"I'm fine, I-" Kari suddenly felt the baby kick inside her sharply, obviously distressed at the sudden collision. She squinted her eyes and tried to even her breathing out, she knew that if she got distressed, it would only make the baby worse.

TK was suddenly worried that this fall may have kicked started Kari's labor, though there were no signs that her water had broken. He had to make sure though.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to the hospital." TK saw Kari look at him, about to protest and claim that she was all right but he stopped her with a stern look.

"_Please, I need to make sure the two of you are okay." _His eyes begged her, and she eventually gave in and let him take her to the hospital.

* * *

><p>TK's leg couldn't stop shaking as he sat at Kari's bedside, holding her hand tightly in his. She currently lay on the hospital bed with her other hand rubbing her bump.<p>

Luckily, the collision at the shopping center didn't cause Kari to go into labor but caused some distress to the baby. The doctors wanted to do a few more checks before they deemed Kari fit enough to be discharged.

"I told you everything would be okay." Kari whispered to him. The blonde looked up at her, still displaying a look of extreme worry on his face. Kari's eyes softened slightly. "You worry too much sometimes TK."

"Tell me to stop breathing." He looked at her dead on in the eyes as he said it. Kari was surprised at the sudden reply.

"I'll never stop worrying about you Kari, it's almost like it's in my blood to worry about you. I have to keep you safe, and it's not only you now-" He glanced at her bump and softly ran his free hand over it. "-but him as well. I have to protect the both of you."

Kari gently lifted his hand that was on her bump and brought it to her lips. She always guessed she would never beat the worry out of him, but she would never change him for the world.

"I know." She softly replied. She would have to accept that TK was going to be a little overprotective, and it would stay like that when their baby was born. She laughed a little to herself at the thought of a frantic TK with their newborn baby boy. But she had no doubt that he would be a wonderful father.

TK smiled and leaned forward to kiss his wife on the lips. He knew he was a bit overbearing with his worry and protectiveness, but he didn't want to lose his precious wife or child. They were his hope and light, his reason for living and breathing.

When the couple broke the kiss, Kari broke contact with their hands.

"Hey, watch this." She whispered to him. He watched as Kari danced her fingers along her bump, pressing gently as if imitating walking. Suddenly, he saw he bump move as the baby kicked towards where Kari was pressing with her fingers. He saw his wife gently feel around their baby's foot.

"He likes it when you play with him." She said. TK then copied his wife movements with his own fingers, pressing ever so gently on the bump, coaxing the baby to respond.

Soon after, he felt his son kick up at him, his fingers feeling a strong lump under the skin, guessing it was his son's tiny foot. It relieved the blonde to know that his son was still moving about normally.

"Hey there, daddy's here. I hope you know that I love you and your mummy very much, and I won't let anything bad happen to either to you." TK leaned his head gently against his wife's bump as he continued to play with his son. Kari's eyes softened as she ran her finger through her husband's hair, her heart swelling with joy at the sight of her husband playing with their unborn son and feeling their son kick inside in responses to her husband's voice.

"Though if you end up looking exactly like your mother, I'm afraid you'll both be the end of me. I'll lose my hair before I'm 30!"

Both parents giggled at the thought of a bold TK. And it seemed their son was also amused as he kicked even more at the sound of his father's voice.

Both of them couldn't wait for their little bundle of joy to join them for Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>Finally some Christmas <em>_one shots! More festive ones to come. And please feel free to let me know about some prompts you would like to see. _


	8. Driving home for Christmas

**Title: **Driving Home for Christmas

**Summary: **"It's Christmas Eve and TK is stuck at work. There's only one place he wants to be."

**Prompt: **Christmas Eve

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **_I decided to write a little sequel to last prompt. This time, with their new addition to the family._

It was currently 11pm on a cold winter night, but not just any ordinary night, it was the night of Christmas Eve. The streets were absolutely empty, not a soul in sight as they were all with there loved ones, spending time together waiting for the magical day to arrive.

However, that wasn't the case for one particular person, who just exited through a large set of doors of a big building. The blonde man ran his hand through his hair in exhaustion, a sigh of relief escaping his lips at the fact he was now free and could go home to his family.

"_I hope Kari managed okay today." _The blonde thought to himself. He rummaged through his pockets until he found his phone, opening it up to find some messages from his wife. He opened up one message to find a photo attached. The photo on his phone instantly brought a smile to his face as he saw a picture of a small baby nestled in a bunch of blankets, sleeping soundly and peacefully.

The photo of his son brought absolute joy to the blonde man, thinking about the fact that his wife and son were waiting for him at home.

He thought back to the hectic day he had. He had countless meetings with his agents and publishers about his next best selling novels, cramming everything in that they could before they all broke up for Christmas. The blonde had tried everything to get some time off, considering he now had a newborn baby and he didn't want to lumber all responsibilities on his wife whilst he was away.

"_But Mr. Takaishi , we're almost at a breakthrough with your manuscripts! You're onto something here!" _TK remembered all the lines he had heard from his agents and publishers to try and get him in. He also remembered his wife encouraging him to go, reassuring him that she would be okay without him to look after their baby. He had agreed reluctantly to go in, but only after agreeing that he got some paternity leave after Christmas.

As TK reached his car, he quickly unlocked it and got in. He instantly turned the heating on to warm up the inside and melt the touch of frost that had decorated his windscreen. As the radio turned on, the music from "Driving Home for Christmas" filled the silence and TK couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was also driving home for Christmas.

* * *

><p>TK sighed in relief has he unlocked his front door, finally happy to be at home. He took him a little longer to get home due to the icy roads so he had to drive extra carefully on the roads.<p>

As soon as TK got the front door open, he was instantly hit with embracing warmth, the sight of the fireplace lit in his living room filled him with overwhelming joy. The lights on the Christmas tree were lit and a few candles were lit, feeling the air with a small tint of lavender, his wife's favourite.

His eyes soon caught on to the figure sitting on the couch of his living room. The figure of his wife was facing away from him and he could hear a light hum in the air, recognizing it as his wife's voice.

He walked slowly towards his wife until he saw the sight of a small rocker in front of her, her foot gently rocking it, as a small figure was fast asleep inside. The sight of his son asleep made TK smile, his tiny form buddle up in little baby clothes and blankets, he still couldn't believe that his son was only a week old.

TK started remembering the painful hours his wife had to go through with the labor. The labor dragged on for hours as it was a slow progression, and it pained TK to see Kari in pain for that long. He remembered the doctors talking about giving her a C-section because it was taking that long for their son to be born.

But eventually, after almost 20 hours of labor, their son was finally born. TK would never forget holding his newborn son for the first time in that hospital, his baby's blue eyes staring up at him. His son was finally born on the 17th December at 10:30pm and named Hikaru Takaishi.

"Hey, you're back." TK was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as Kari stood up and faced him, her glorious smile gracing her angelic face. The brunette walked round until she was standing before him, she then wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him. "I'm happy your home."

TK responded by wrapping his own arms around her, burying his face into the top of her head and breathing in her scent. Yes, it was good to be home.

"I was worried I wasn't going to see you until Christmas day." Kari whispered in his chest, tightening her hold on him. TK lifted his head so he could look at her beautiful eyes.

"I would never want to spend Christmas Eve without the two of you," TK said. Kari smiled then leaned up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. TK responded with the same love and passion, running one of his hands through her silky hair, he would never want to be anywhere else but here.

The couple was disturbed when the sound of disturbed coos filled their ears.

TK and Kari broke apart at the sound of their son stirring.

"He's been restless all day. I think he missed his papa." Kari said as she turned towards the rocker, she knew a cry was next. TK grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let me see to him, you've done it all day." The blonde gave her a peck on the cheek as he made his way to the rocker. His son's little arms were waving wildly and his face was scrunched up. He was obviously not happy.

"Hey there little man." TK whispered as he reached in and scooped up his son gently just as the cries broke through. The blonde brought the crying baby to his chest and settled him in his arms, rocking him gently to calm him down.

"Hey, it's okay. Daddy's here." He cooed to his son. He was then greeted by the sight of his son's blue eyes staring up at him, his cries quieting down to little sniffles as TK rocked him gently.

The feeling of holding his baby son always brought overwhelming joy to him. Holding this perfect little mixture of Kari and him, a child of hope and light, he didn't think anything could ever beat this feeling.

"He looks so much like you. He's got your eyes." TK felt his wife lean on his lightly and look over his shoulder at their child. It's true that their son looked a lot like TK, his blue eyes, cheeks and nose all resembled his father's. The only resemblance he had of his mother looks wise was his little tuft of brown hair adorning the top of his head.

Thought he may look like his father, his personality was all from his mother.

TK knew Hikaru was quite a quiet baby, never really crying unless he was absolutely unhappy. It was almost like he never wanted to disturb his parents unless he absolutely had it to, just like how Kari would always try to withhold anything that was bothering her. TK often worried that Hikaru would try to do the same as he got older.

TK suddenly felt a strong tug on his shirt, and looked down to see his son's small fist tugging at his shirt. For a week old baby, he sure had a lot of strength.

"He wants you to hug him closer." Kari whispered in his ear, giggling at the antics on their son. Shuffling him ever so carefully, TK rearranged Hikaru until his son's head was tucked securely on the side of his neck, his chin resting gently on top of his son's head.

His son seemed happy with the new arrangement and settled instantly against his father.

"Told you he missed his papa." Kari said. TK turned around to face his wife, being ever careful with the hold on his baby boy. They both noticed that Hikaru had fallen asleep against his father, content with being held by TK.

Kari smiled at the sight of their son cuddled up against her husband. Hikaru was finally content with his father finally being home with them, and so was she. She suddenly felt herself being pulled against him as TK's arm held her securely on his side whilst his other arm held their son.

TK placed a soft kiss on his wife's head, finally feeling happy and content holding his family. He would never wish for anything more.

"Hey look, it's midnight." TK followed to wear his wife was pointing, the wall mounted clock above their fireplace displayed 12am. It was finally Christmas.

"Merry Christmas." The couple whispered in sync before sharing a loving kiss, excited to share their first Christmas with their little bundle of joy.

* * *

><p><em>I've been a bit lazy with these Christmas oneshots, but thought I would do one with their little baby. I do hope to get more Christmas ones out before Christmas ends. <em>


End file.
